The invention relates to a variable-response magnetic device integrated on a substrate and comprising at least one element made of piezoelectric material associated with actuating electrodes, and at least one magnetic element able to deform under the stress of the piezoelectric material element.
The invention applies in particular to variable inductors, transmission line elements such as resonators, phase shifters or couplers, or again spin oscillators.